


Mamihlapinatapei -  A Continuation

by AEC22115



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEC22115/pseuds/AEC22115
Summary: Inspired by UndertheFridge's fantastic Word Order, particularly Chapter 19. Rogal Dorn and Perturabo get a little... closer.
Relationships: Rogal Dorn/Perturabo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Mamihlapinatapei -  A Continuation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnderTheFridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheFridge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Word Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624161) by [UnderTheFridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheFridge/pseuds/UnderTheFridge). 



> First off: All <3 and Glory to UnderTheFridge for the idea, the beginning of the story, the inspiration and Fulgrim's role!  
> Parts marked with * are theirs!
> 
> So this is something I never thought I'd write, and something that disgusts me in real life. Not the gay stuff, obviously - but INCEST. But oddly enough, anything that happens between the Emperor's sons feels all right. There are only 20 of their kind, they were raised by different people on different planets, and there is not much physical similarity between them. So I feel it's rather natural that they'd be attracted to each other. This is also an AU, and a bit of practice for a longer story about Rogal and Perturabo I have in mind. I hope I have kept them remotely in character!
> 
> This is my first fan-fic attempt (and first attempt at anything vaguely slashy or lemony! And first in the Warhammer40k 'verse) in 20 years! Whoo Hoo!

Before Perturabo could say anything, a timid knock upon the doors interrupted him.

"My Lord Fulgrim," the serf began tremulously. "There is a vox hail for you. It is Lord Manus do you want-"

"YES! Yes, I'll take it!" The Primarch of the Emperor's Children bounded up, then paused at the door. "You two, behave!" He chuckled at his brothers, before leaving in a whirl of scent and glittering cloth.

"Bastard," Perturabo muttered as he drained his glass.

For a second, Rogal considered his options, before picking up the bottle and moving to sit beside his truculent bother. "Here." He said quietly, refilling Perturabo's glass. Perturabo lifted it and stared at his bother over the rim. 

"This is uncommonly nice of you, Rogal."

There was a moment of silence as the Lord of the Imperial Fists warred in his soul with what he should say next. What he wanted to say.

Finally, he began. "Perturabo, you are correct. I am not nice, or pleasant to be around. I do know my faults." He took a deep breath and gazed earnestly at his brother. "I am so sorry that my words insulted you. I never meant them to. I do apologize. "

Purturabo's bright, electric blue eyes widened, and he lowered his glass. He rolled the fine crystal in his powerful hands thoughtfully. Rogal had not enough wine to affect him, and Perturabo knew his brother always spoke the truth, even if those truths were harsh. With this knowledge he said lowly, "Rogal, say that again."

"What, Perurabo?"

"That you apologize."

Rogal inhaled quietly then repeated honestly, "I'm sorry if I hurt or offended you. You are a genius. A Renaissance man, really. and there is much I truly admire about you."

Perturabo gave his brother a small, sad smile. "Do you know, you are the first person in my life that has ever apologized to me for anything."

Without another word, Rogal leaned forward and caught Perturabo's mouth in a gentle kiss.

There was a soft thump as the empty glass he'd been holding fell to the ground. His hands raised to grasp Rogal's shoulders as he returned the kiss with clumsy enthusiasm. The taste, the scent, the sheer closeness of the brother he'd convinced himself he hated rather than needed almost overwhelmed Perturabo. He drew Rogal closer, then was left gasping as his brother pulled his lips away.

"You're also," Perturabo managed to say around labored breaths. "The only one who has ever validated me."

Rogal smiled at him kindly, "and the only one who's ever kissed you."

For a second, Perturabo felt a flicker of anger at his brother's presumption. But he was right, and he knew his brother's honest perception was never wrong. 

"Yes, you are. I've never, no ones ever wanted me..." He trailed off.

"I do. You're The only reason I would agree to this." Rogal said softly, "if it gave me the chance to be with you. I've always wanted you. Even if you hated me" 

"I just-" Perturabo began haltingly, "always felt that Father favored you over me. Gave you all the honor and left me in the dark. And I tried, by the Twelve, I tried so hard...

"I know. And I know he does love you, and I trust he has great plans for you, beloved brother. I believe this. As I believe in you, and honor you, and all your accomplishments.' Rogal drew Perturabo closer. "If you'd let me, I'd show just how much."

____________________________________________________________________=I=________________________________________________________________________

Fulgrim left the comm room with a beautific smile and a gleam in his eye. His true beloved, Ferrus Manus, was due to arrive in two days. And he knew in that time he'd have charmed both his ruggedly beautiful brothers into his bed to while away those lonely hours. He hummed happily and threw open the doors that led to his personal sitting room, the stopped with a gasp.

The unthinkable was happening right before his eyes. Perturabo and Rogal Dorn, the two he had planned on seducing into competing for his affections, were entwined in a passionate embrace, without his assistance. They were utterly oblivious to his entrance.

Angrily, he stalked over to them and *slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it, what part of the word THREESOME do you two not understand?!"*

Perturabo tore his mouth with some effort, away from that of his once despised bother's. His senses were still drowning in the sweetness Rogal willingly and surprisingly gave. "Understand? Of course, we understand Phoenician! 

Rogal laughed, it was a startlingly low, and seductive sound. "What we understand, Fulgrim is that you would use our perceived rivalry to your benefit. Encouraging one of us to do, or well, to do you, better than the other..."

"And by the way," Perturabo snapped as Rogal's hand smoothed down his back, in a gesture that was both soothing and arousing, "are you not involved with our brother Ferrus?"

Fulgrim glared at the Primarch of the Iron Warriors. "Yes! Yes, I'm most aware of his absence. I just spoke with him, you morons!"

"Then things such as fidelity, devotion, and faithfulness, must also be absent from your hearts If you wish to tarry with us here." Rogal murmured, completely ignoring the insult as he placed a soft, sucking kiss right at the left point of Perturabo's jaw.

Unable to help himself, the Lord of Iron leaned into his brother's tender assault and moaned quietly with pleasure.

Not willing to simply bear witness to something he now knew he'd never be a part of, Fulgrim's full, perfect lips opened and closed at a loss for words. He searched his vast memory for some scandal, some infamous event he could use as leverage against The Lord of Iron and the Lord of Stone. But there was nothing. Seeing he'd lost the game he was playing, Fulgrim stood, threw a hand dramatically towards the door and declared one word. "Out."

Two pairs of blue eyes, one the shocking bright of electricity, the other the color of a winter twilight, regarded him cooly.

Rogal rose first and offered a hand to Perturabo. The usually cold and independent Primarch of the Iron Warriors took it graciously.

"Thank you for the wine," Rogal began.

"And the hospitality." Perturabo finished roughly.

The two left then, leaving Fulgrim alone with the echoes of a hushed conversation:

"My quarters are closer, Pert- you can stop squeezing me! I'm not going anywhere without you!"

"Sorry, I'm just... I'm just not sharing you with anyone!"

So now Fulgrim was alone, save for the sorry, much-abused table.

Which he promptly destroyed.

END


End file.
